Rampage
by thatdarkplum
Summary: Sesshomaru tried to hold it back, he felt ashamed after seeing what he'd done, he'd lost himself to rampage and now he had two choices; kill her or kill her...but wait he can't?. (There's rape in this but it's actually gonna be a light mood story... well with some ups and downs) Follow up and review for quicker updates. LISTEN HERE GUYS RATED M! WON'T SAT IT AGAIN
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru thought of his next cause of action, his beast had been on high, pressuring him to get a mate and at this pace, he could go on a rampage and take anyone so he decided to leave his palace to clear his mind and hide the fact he was indeed troubled.

Lords don't waste time in taking mates so their beast doesn't go on a rampage during mating season or when they were fed up, it was dishonorable for a Lord to take a mate out of a rampage because that way their line will be sullied and unclean. His father took a mate in his mother because he wanted to keep his bloodline pure but did not love her so he brought himself low to meddle with a human which bred that halfbreed. He wasn't going to be like his father. And he hasn't found a worthy mate yet so he'll just continue ruling his lands until one comes around but until then he'll keep satisfying his beast with concubines.

.

.

.

Kagome sighed as she carried the heavy bag out of the well, she brought more things for this trip, school was on vacation and she could afford to stay longer.

Breathing heavily having finally made it out of the well, she was surprised Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her as usual to help her out. She looked around and saw one Kikyo's soul collectors hovering around the sky of the nearby forest ' _he must be there, that's why he can't smell that I'm back'_ she fought to fight back the tears threatening to fall.

She was just going to storm off to the village but her curiosity got the better of her as she made her way to Kikyo's supposed location.

Getting closer and closer to the spot she'd hoped her ears were playing tricks on her as she heard moaning and sound of wet skin slapping. Her heart was telling her to run from the scene but her brain wanted clarification as she edged on further to behold a sight her fragile heart wasn't ready for.

Underneath the umbrella of a tree was Kikyo back pressed against it as Inuyasha continued to have his way with her. Kikyo noticed Kagome first and smirked, moaning louder just to spite her.

Kagome thought to make her presence known but decided against it as she walked away. She managed to get her bag to the village and told everyone she had more stuff to bring so she'd be going back, Sango wasn't convinced at her act she knew something happened but thought it wise to let her be at the moment, she knew better than to pressure her when she was like that.

Kagome hurried back to the well but before she could jump in a strong grip was around her arm, her first instinct was that it was Inuyasha so she turned around swiftly and struck him in the face but alas it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Oh-Kami… Sesshomaru ..i- I'm sorry I-thought…" she was confused about 2 things why he had this death grip on her arm and why his eyes were blood red then she realized ' _his beast was in control...was this because I slapped him just now or he was like this all the while… and why wasn't I able to sense him… even now I still can't sense him'_

"Sesshomaru?..." he was tightening his grip on her, she was getting really frightened and was about to scream when he struck her unconscious and leapt into the forest of the west.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome moaned and massaged where she had been struck as she came to. She could feel the breeze on her face, she was in the air being carried and that's when she remembered ' _I was abducted by Sesshomaru...what could he possibly want with me? Does he need a jewel shard found?'_

"I'm not going to be your jewel detector so let me down now" The only response she got was a growl. She continued to fidget and tried to get away but his hold on her was strong. Then finally they were on the ground and his movement stopped, he readjusted her on his shoulder before tossing her to the floor of what looked like a cave hideout, it had a futon mattress and some other things a room would have, she concluded it was where he spent his time when he wasn't in his palace or hunting Inuyasha or whatever he did with his time ' _but where is here'_ it finally dawned on her the kind of situation she might be in, ' _he's in his beast form and he's acting so weird and he abducted me to a place where no-one will find me'_

She remembered Sango telling her stories of Yokais losing control and going on rampage killing other male species or sating their lust in any female that catches their eye, making them their mate for life she was glad she didn't fit into any of those categories, she was a filthy human after all, he couldn't want her for pleasure sating _'could he? He has total control and he can never lose himself only to rape a human! He's too collected to act so dishonorable? Isn't he?'_

' _Come on Kagome, think before something really bad happens to here'_

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's me, the Hanyou's wench… I'm a filthy human, you don't want to even breathe the same air as me" ' _way to go Kagome that probably sounded like he should kill me instead, I better try something else'_ …

"if it's the Tetseiga you want I'll go get it from Inuyasha right now" she spoke as she encased her fist in her shirt tie in fear.

His eyes were blood red, he wasn't listening to her. He was grunting and moving closer to her. She moved back in fear, "I- I'll purify you if you come any closer" she said holding out her shaking hands.

He just slapped her hand away and mounted her, pushing her body to the floor as he straddled her.

She whimpered now in true fright as she could not believe this was about to happen to her. She tried her hands at her powers which only had a small burnt effect on Sesshomaru which seemed to only make him angrier.

He slapped her across the face and growled, she couldn't hold back her tears at this point. "Please please….you don't like me… I'm nothing, please don't do this to me" she begged sobbing.

Pleas falling on deaf ears, he used his claws to reap her outfit, including her underwear and cutting at the surface of her flesh, she screamed at the pain of the scratch and the fear of what was to come. He lapped at the traces on blood on her tummy, enjoying the taste of her blood while also healing her unintentionally. He growled in pleasure.

She squirmed and jerked underneath him but to no avail, he was overwhelmed by pure lust. He lashed on her boob taking the hardened nipple into his mouth as he squeezed the free one roughly

"Argh… please please don't" she could feel the heat travel through her body to inbetween her legs, she reminded herself she was about to be raped to seize any pleasure she might have felt seconds ago. She renewed her struggling but his weight was just too much on her, she was being crushed in all ways. He growled in anger and bit her nipple, she screamed loudly than before, crying thinking of what she must have done to make the Kamis punish her like this.

He got off of her for a second to discard his clothes and she tried to use the opportunity to escape but he made quick work of his clothes and made his way to her, seizing one of her legs as she fell, her fall would have been hard if not for the futon cushioning it.

He placed her properly on the futon on all fours as he brought himself to her entrance. Her eyes widened in fear and realization, she was about to open her mouth to beg again if a miracle would happen but no this must be a punishment of some sort to a crime she doesn't recall committing. He slammed himself in her with might unheard of, she screamed at the top of her lungs at the pain unimaginable, alerting the birds in the area as the flew away from the vicinity. He slammed into her tight bloody opening continually, groaning at the immense pleasure he felt as she wailed at the intense pain. He continued to pound into her as she finally lost her will to fight or strength to cry and just allowed him get it over and done with. He felt his end coming and he increased his speed until he finally filled her with his seed and he bit into her neck marking her as his mate.

She was already unconscious at this point and he fell asleep beside her unconscious form.


	3. Chapter 3

He groaned, rubbing his temples at the splitting headache he had, sitting up he tried to remember what happened

 _ **Flashback**_

He left his castle and somehow found himself in that little town his Hanyou brother and his group resided. Somehow his beast was getting more suffocating and harder to control, someone's scent was intoxicating it he was about to leave the area when he spotted the Miko that traveled with his brother, she seemed extremely depressed, he saw her try to jump in the well and his thought was ' _Is she committing suicide? Is the dried up well that deep for that'_ The normal Sesshomaru wouldn't give a hoot or at least analyze the situation better but he wasn't exactly himself at the moment and without giving too much thought his body sprinted over to her and gripped her arm...saving her from falling in, everything was fine until he got a good whiff of her. ' _Fuck she's in heat'_ and everything went red.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

' _Don't tell me I ended up doing that…'_ He looked around… He was in his hideout there were shattered clothes on the floor and blood stains with other substances on the misplaced futon, ' _There's no-one here… but something definitely happened, she must have run away while I lay sleeping...probably for the best'_ He studied the room looking to put himself more descent but couldn't find what he previously wore ' _She took my Hoari'_ he noted.

Feeling his heart throb and his chest rumble with a growl from his beast, he felt uneasy, he had never felt this way before. The next thing he knew he was in the forest trees, he didn't know what or why he edged forward but he did. He could definitely smell blood, vanilla, flowing stream, depression and pain, the scent he somehow knew to well and also the one he had woken up to and *whiff* *whiff* also the scent of another fowl demon.

The Miko had passed out and there was a Hyena yokai moving in for the kill. His eyes bled red and the Hyena's head was now on the floor next to its body.

Sesshomaru squeezed his fist in anger and disappointment

' _I must have mated with the Miko, I thought I had only taken her, there's no other explanation for all these feelings'_

He ground his teeth, now realizing the position he is in _'I can't take her back to the palace as my mate, it'd be a disgrace and I doubt she'd say it was a mutual joining and I also can't abandon her, we are now forever joined and she was also in heat which also meant she might be pupped'_

He looked over her form on the ground, she was covered in bruises and blood. He looked away in shame for what he a Lord had done, he couldn't help but think that Rin would hate and fear him now if she ever found out he hurt the miko she'd grown fond of like this.

Resigning to his fate, he picked up the Miko, with little resistance from her weakened state and headed for a nearby hotsprings.

.

.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, to see beautiful stars, she had always loved this era for this reason, the clear night sky with no buildings obstructing its beauty. For a second she forgot the ordeal she'd passed through for the past day. Everything now coming to her, she got up with all her might, looking around for an explanation of some sort only to spot Sesshomaru at a fire near close spring, it was a beautiful sight but she'd rather look at the stars than the monster that took her pride away from her.

"Stay away from me you demon" she yelled tearing up and holding out her two hands "I'll purify you! You better stay away" she yelled again now in full tears

He was a demon a proud one but how she said it just then made him wish he wasn't. Sesshomaru looked away from her, he was finally starting to understand what life and death was, what happiness and sadness was thanks to Rin, his father's point of giving him the Tenseiga was finally working even he could see that, if it had been a time before he met Rin, he'd most likely have killed this Miko but all he felt now was pain, he couldn't even speak, somehow he felt all she was feeling, it was most likely the perk (if he could call it that... ) from mating but he also did feel the shame in his actions.

She collapsed on the floor crying

"My beast was in control, it is not an excuse for we are one and the same" he tried saying something...anything at this point to reduce the feeling of pain she felt which reflected on him now.

She seized her sobbing.

"You forced me! I begged you and you still raped me! What did I ever do to you?" she yelled.

He never thought he'd be in a situation such as this but at this point there was nothing else to do and nobody was around to see this he wouldn't dare it otherwise.

He knelt down in front of her and bowed. "I have no excuse for what I have done, I took you against your will. There's nothing I can do to replace what I have taken from you. As the Lord of the west I beg that you forgive this Sesshomaru"

Her eyes widened in shock, she thought what happened earlier had been a nightmare, this might very well be the counterpart sequel. ' _who'd have thought… Sesshomaru, bowing to me?'_

' _shut up Kagome...this is nothing just think back a few hours and you'll realize this changes nothing and you are a slave now… wait a slave_?' she thought in fear of the answer to the question she was about to ask.

"You marked me didn't you?" she asked stroking her neck at the part that really stung

He had a feeling she didn't know… and now things are going _to get harder to handle._

"I did"

"What?!" she launched herself at him, slapping and kicking him, bursting into tears again

"But what did I ever do to you?" she cried softly now

Her face was swollen from tears

He kept quiet for the first time in his life being truly confused

"I want to leave, I don't want to be here with you" she said

"There are still demons out and you haven't fully recovered" he punched himself mentally knowing an insult from her was certainly to follow that comment

"Does anyone truly recover from being raped?"

"I apologise" he said knowing nothing else he'd say will make it better but just make it worse

They stood there quiet with the only sound being her whimpers

"Since I don't even know where i am in the first place, can you at least take me back to my home" she shook in anger and sadness

"The village close to the forest of Inuyasha?" he asked

She wasn't sure if she should tell him, but she was starting to see he meant her no harm except for what his beast did to her and she wasn't really ready to see anybody except her family.

"Not exactly… my home is beyond the well" she said

He looked at her like she was crazy, he had heard rumours she was from another time but never thought it true

"I'm from 500years into the future, the old well is like a gateway and that's where I'll need help getting to" she said with a straight face, tears finally seized.

He was shocked but decided to hide that expression and node instead.

"It's late, May we travel in the morning?" he asked her for her own good, he had no trouble traveling at night.

"I can see that what happened truly was a mistake but I'm not comfortable being around you" she stated bluntly

"As I have wronged you, I'll do as you ask for this one time, as much as I regret what happened I still am a Lord and we are mated now so my first instinct will always be to protect you and our unborn pup, so if you want to travel-"

"wha- wait wait wait -hold up there, did you say unborn pup?"

Sesshomaru sighed knowing it was better to get it all out now than to say it later when things might have started getting better.

"You were in heat when I - when it happened and your scent has changed a bit signaling you conceived" he explained.

"That was just yesterday, there's no way you can tell now" she managed to let out

"Demons don't make such mistakes, you had a particular scent before but now it's even more outstanding, mine mixed with yours and our pup"

She almost blushed at his compliment but her brain focused more on this news of her being with child "So I'm truly pregnant? But what am I going to do? I can't go home now...mum will freak and I can't have a baby, I'm still a baby"

He didn't understand her worries, she was far from a child, she wouldn't smell so intoxicating otherwise. "I have to be honest with you, traditionally a lords first mate is his queen and to take another is dishonorable unless the first one had committed a shameful crime, any other one would not have a soul binding mark though so that one is similar to what humans call marriage"

"That's not my problem...why are you telling me all this, I'm just so confused right now"

"Calm down onna… I'm just trying to explain the situation better to you. You can't see it but you have a crescent moon mark on your forehead, identical to mine"

"I have a what?!" she touched her forehead but it felt as smooth as ever, it was too dark out to use the stream for reflection.

"Okay so I was raped less than 24hours ago and I'm pregnant, supposedly married and owned?... What else is missing?"

"Miko!" he raised his voice for the first time in this ordeal.

He eyes widened in fear and she shifted from her original spot

He realized he has reawoken the fear his beast had instilled

He sighed not wanting to apologize again, he'd brought himself low enough for one day.

"Just listen! What has happened has happened we just have to find a way to move on! I am also in a terrible position!"

She couldn't hold back her range

"A TERRIBLE POSITION? ARE YOU PREGNANT? WERE YOU RAPED? DID YOU SEE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE RUTTING IT OUT WITH A CLAY POT?" she was glowing pink at this point

"LET ME ANSWER THAT, NO I WAS! SO DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE THE VICTIM!"

He was definitely surprised by her outburst but the emotion he'd have pegged he'd have wasn't, he was enchanted

Just looking at her in anger like that had him aroused, not a lot of humans had the audacity but maybe he had a hand to play in it by taking down a few of his barriers but still it was commendable.

"I will not apologize again Miko! And you will listen!" his eyes flashed red and she stilled in her movements

"Now I'll speak…" He hadn't intended on doing that but he's beast was getting railed up but he was able to put it at bay, he just acted like he was using it to grab her attention but she was actual in danger of another forceful taking that time… he's beast seemed to like this mating he noted. She should be grateful for his iron will if not they'd still be in that cave and for days

"it is forbidden for a Lord to mate out of a rampage but as it is nobody knows I was on a rampage and nobody witnessed this act, you said you couldn't go home to your time so which leads to a conclusion that seemed logical; don't say anything about what happened last night and you can come with me to my castle as my mate and the Lady of the west. Anybody that sees you will know we are mated thus making this the only logical solution"

She was snapped out of her daze and murmured "the only logical solution for you. All you want to do is preserve your honor this isn't for me...or my baby?!"

"We beast after mating feel the need to provide and protect our mate and pups. I can't do this if you go on exile or decide to go back to your time. Even with that notwithstanding, you seem to be forgetting that you are marked as my mate and everyone can see it, everyone will ask how it came to be. Do you really want to spread that tale around Japan, it won't only dishonor me but also embarrass you, the Shikon Miko. This is just something to think on, I can't force you into anything else" He had finally said his peace and for the first time she was quiet.

The silence was broken after a few minutes

"The way I see it, I only have 3 options, go home and face shame of getting pregnant at my age, stay here and face the shame of being defiled as a priestess or stay here and mate you" the last sentence carried a good amount of poison within it.

She added "I'll sleep over it and make my decision in the morning"


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up to the bright day, the sunrise and sunsets in this period always had her, she readjusted the Hoari she lent from Sesshomaru and walked over to the hotspring, it was not so clear but she could still make out the pink crescent moon on her forehead. She touched it and held her belly. ' _I'm pregnant…'_ she thought sighing ' _he was right though, what has happened has happened, I have to look to the future for a solution now, and I still have Naraku to hunt down, by the time I'm showing I'll be a target, Inuyasha is out of the question now for me, I don't want to give my mum a heart attack but I'll explain the situation to her as best I can'_ She held her stomach tighter ' _I'm going to be a mother, from a rape'_ she held back her tears ' _and there will be no more crying for you miss'_ she psyched herself.

' _that's true where's he'_ She wondered looking around and not finding him at camp, ' _whatever… I had seen enough of his face anyway'_ She bent over the spring, cupping water in her hands to clean her face. After feeling the water on her face she decided to dive in but not before looking around one more time before stripping. She swam to the middle that covered her better and relaxing into the water as her stiff muscles started to relax a bit.

She touched her body all over trying not to recall what happened, she wasn't feeling as bruised up as she thought she would have been after such an event. She brought her hand to her crotch, half expecting to wince in pain, but it felt normal, she went down further…' _except this is now…' she_ sighed recalling bitter memories _._

She jumped when she heard rustling

"Who's there?" she called out

He stepped forward dropping a big rabbit next to the dying fire and another bag somewhere else.

"It's you" she said looking away

"If you were wondering about your injuries, Inus tongues have healing properties" he said

"Wait what? So you were watching me just now? That's not even the main point… you.. you licked me?"

"When you fell unconscious yesterday I couldn't bare seeing the wounds I inflicted so I 'healed' you" he corrected

She looked away "where exactly did you 'heal'? Did you also 'heal' me there?" face red from her stupid question

He almost laughed at her question and behavior, if one didn't know better they'd never guess she was just forced, her spirit was still very strong.

"I had to 'heal' everywhere you were injured for me to be certain you'd be fine" he said.

She shook her head in embarrassment "I don't even want to know…"

"I brought you clothes" he said looking at the bag he dropped and that's when she noticed he was also in new clothes, the same patterns and designs but new, she did take his haori hostage, she was going to ask where he got them but changed her mind.

She swam uncomfortably as he adjusted the fire for the rabbit.

"Umm.. Do you mind… I want to get out of the water" she finally let out.

"I did lick you so I don't know what you plan on hiding" he said stoically

She blushed "Well I don't care I was unconscious!" she yelled

He sighed turning around to leave

"umm, you don't have to leave, you can just turn around till I'm done"

He paid her no mind as he leapt into the forest "whatever...i was just trying to be nice" she murmured, getting out of the water. She walked over to the sack Sesshomaru left and bought out its contents. It was the most beautiful kimono she'd ever seen purple with with flowers patterns, it was of great quality and very beautiful. She got into it and twirled in her new outfit.

She resumed the preparing of the rabbit and eat a portion of it when it was ready, leaving the larger part for Sesshomaru.

It took a while before he showed up and she yelled

"Where did you go?"

"Miko, lower your voice when addressing it to me" he did wrong but she was getting on his nerves.

She looked away knowing she was overreacting and he was probably getting really pissed and the last thing she wanted to do was truly anger him, and he was trying to make everything better after all "I'm sorry, I guess I was just a little worried, oh and thank you for the food, I left you some"

"That was yours, I've been fed"

.

"Miko what is your decision about our night's discussion"

She felt like her veins were going to pop. He sensed her anger, he couldn't think of what he said to bring forth such emotion.

"My name is KAGOME, MIKO isn't my name" she didn't yell but said the sentence sternly enough

"I apologize, Kagome"

Her heart skipped a beat at how sweet her name sounded off his mouth

He sensed how sweet her scent became, ' _she must be pleased'_ I'll call her by her name often, he noted

"So Kagome… what is your decision?"

She almost meted by how sensually her name rolled off his tongue but somehow found her words "I thought of it, and my family would have a heart attack if they don't see me soon, and pregnancy takes a long time so I'll go home and tell them what happened."

He looked disappointed and was about to speak when she continued.

"But I'll only stay for a few days and come back here to act as your mate, on a few conditions though"

She could have sworn there was a smile on his face.

"What are these conditions?"

"For one, I'd like to go back home every month to spend some days there and also use my time's medicine skills in making sure everything is fine with me and my baby. And I have no interest in spending the rest of my life with someone who doesn't love me so after the baby is born is there a way we can unmate?" she asked

He looked stunned, the first request was fine but "There's no way we can unmate, demon mating is for life"

"I understand the position you are in and I'm willing to forget what happened because I'll be a mother soon and I can't carry such memories with me but what I don't think I can stand is being with someone that I don't love and doesn't love me in return" she said

He thought for a minute before his reply came.

"We will have a lot of time before the pup comes maybe something will happen" He knew deep down that it was 10times harder for demons to love and with a human nonetheless which would make it 20times as hard but he needed to kill 2 birds with a stone right then, plus there was also the possibility she'd not know when the mating effects start to kick in, all he would have to do was act kind to her, from what he could tell that was what humans considered as love.

"I see… but after what has happened it isn't even about you falling for me… it's about me falling for you, i just don't see that happening...but whatever... there are other pressing issues so what next?" she asked

Now that she said it out loud the possibility of her falling in love with him was slim, she was trying to move forward but it didn't necessarily mean she had forgiven him… this was just pretend for everyone around them, he'd have to win her over before she put to bed, it was just as disgraceful for your mate to leave run away from their other

"You want to see your family... Don't you, I'll accompany you beyond the well" he said leaving his thoughts on winning her over for later

"Umm that's not going to happen, Only **Inuyasha** is able to travel through apart from me" she hissed out his name

"I won't be insulted!" he almost yelled

"Whatever… do what you want, just know when you are left behind… I should be back by 3days" she said casually

.

.

.

Face to face with the well, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist, she stiffened but he couldn't let her harm herself, he was still skeptical about this time traveling well. He was amazed she didn't vocally reprimand him though. A few deep breaths on her part and they took the leap, a familiar bright light surrounding them was a good sign the well didn't pull any surprises with bad news, she was scared that now she was mated with Sesshomaru things would be different including the fact she might never be able to time travel to see her family anymore, she was glad that wasn't the case. Next up when she felt her feet on the ground she looked at her side to still see his arms around her waist ' _great….just great, he was able to make it? But nobody else could, my guesses is because we are "one" now'_ she couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at him.

He noticed but ignored, smirking, knowing she was disappointed he was able to pass through, he held her firmer as he jumped out of the well, the scents of this era immediately hitting him, he scowled in disapprovement

"What is that stench?" he managed to let out

"I guess sensitivity won't come of as a perk here… there's a lot of pollution and apart from that there are a lot of scents you aren't used to, Inuyasha had the same problem, you'll get used to it soon enough or you can just block it out...i guess… if you guys can do that"

He just looked around at the strange building construction around them

"My family looks after the well, so we built a shelter over it, a shrine, my grandfather's a priest, oh yes, he's probably gonna try to ward you off but pay him no mind, he's harmless"

She walked out of the small hut containing the well as he followed her lead, "Grandpa, Mom, Souta, i'm home" she called out

As footsteps were heard approaching them "Kagome dear, you're back early, and who's this? And what's that on your forehead?" her mother walked in with eye's moving from her forehead to the incredible handsome figure next to her daughter, now noticing that the markings on her forehead match his.

"Oh Mom, I'm sure I've mentioned him at some point, this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother that's full demon" she said completely ignoring the last question

"Yes yes, the one that tried to kill you over that sword?" her mother asked now narrowing her eyes at him.

"Exactly but that was a long time ago things are different now" she tried lightening the mood for the much more unsettling conversation to come

"So Mom, there's something I'd like to tell you and I don't want you to get mad or sad" she started

Her mother looked worried now and scared even, knowing it certainly had something to do with their matching markings.

"Maybe I should go make some tea first" Her mother suggested, who knows she might need it to calm her soul.

"Where's Grandpa?, I take it Souta's still at school?" she said.

"Grandpa went for his general check up, and Souta will be late from school today, he has baseball practice"

As soon as her mom vanished to the kitchen and they settled themselves on the couch, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru "It might be best if you don't say anything at all, a mother will not like this kind of news and even less if it comes from you" she said worried and dreading the conversation by the minute, she couldn't help but feel it'd be better if Sesshomaru was hated and she was the victim, but no...she didn't hate him and she certainly didn't want her mum to as well, he was the father to her unborn child after all. And it was a mistake, something he had to control over.

"I made jasmine tea, now what is it you want to talk about?" she asked more calm now as she took her previous seat across from Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Mum… I was raped and kind of married now…" she blurted out ' _great… hours of thinking of a lighter way to put it and that's what I say?'_

" **What?"** was all her mother said. Sesshomaru would not want to piss off Kagome but he could tell this wasn't going well.

"Let me explain better… Where I come from, demons go through an uncontrollable phase that makes them take any woman unwillingly called Rampage, most likely to mate with them, a term you regard as marriage but mating is for life and only death can sever the strong bond. We found ourselves in such a situation and I sincerely apologize, nothing I say can rectify what has happened" he said bowing to a human for the second time

Kagome stared at him with teary eyes, she was the one that was raped but she somehow pitied him. "It's not your fault" she said taking his hand in hers for the first time and staring into his eyes.

Her mother was confused not necessarily because of what she just heard but what she was seeing, the way she looked at him, she hadn't even looked at Inuyasha such a way and she claimed to have feelings for him. The voice of her daughter brought her back to reality "Mother, i know it's not what you would have wanted for me but i -"

"Kagome… you don't have to say anything, i think i understand the situation a bit, you don't harbor hatred towards Sesshomaru for what happened? That i can understand but there's more isn't there?"

Kagome nodded, stifling "You know i'm basically married now right and in other for me not to be disgraced in both eras, i'll have to act like our mating was mutual from the beginning, i'll be living with Sesshomaru in his palace, i'll still come to visit as much as i can" she said

"Wow...this is a lot to process, but you said this is forever… can you live with this man forever Kagome?" her mother asked.

Kagome sighed not knowing the answer to that herself, she still somehow hoped they'd be a way to nullify the mating, she took a deep breath as she was about to drop the biggest bomb of all. "Mom… As you know Demons have inhuman sensitivity and thus can tell things normal humans can not…"

"Yes.." she mom replied sluggishly

"Well i know it's barely been 2 days since the incidence but Sesshomaru says that i am pregnant"

"What?!" her mom raised out of shock

.

.

.

There was silence in the room for sometime…

Kagome's Mom got up at addressed Sesshomaru, "The only reason you are still in my home is because of my daughter and because you are remorseful of your actions, there's a child involved now and i can not be selfish with my decision, but know that after the child is born and if Kagome doesn't want to live a fake life with you anymore, i won't take kindly to you forcing her to do anything against her will, supernatural mating mariage or not" she said, grabbing Kagome's hand and walking over to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was amazed at the woman's words, of course there was nothing she could do to harm him but he had to give it to her. He also couldn't help but think what was with them and their "till the child was born" ultimatum, not like he'd say anything but things would have changed before then, even now they were changing she couldn't bring herself to hate him even after that awful incident it was as a result of the mating, they couldn't harbor any hateful feelings towards the other and without hate, love was soon a strong possibility, for her anyway, it was almost impossible for demons to fall in love, he just needed to push her.

.

.

.

 **Don't forget to drop those reviews… thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't think he'd have to stay here with her, this wasn't Lord like or comfortable even.

"It's so my mom can see you aren't so bad and I'll be safe with you, but you don't have to if you don't want to" she said knowing he'd definitely stay now.

"I guess I wasn't even going to get much done having to come get you in just a day or two" he said and she smiled.

"Great, My grandfather and brother should be back soon so you'll meet the whole family" she said walking back into the house.

He sighed, not really liking this situation but it was a small price to pay for her role to play.

.

.

.

.

"Kagome dear, can you come in here for a second" Mrs Higurashi asked her daughter, Kagome made an almost inaudible "Hmm" in responds as she made her way to her Mum's room where she called from.

She entered the room almost tentatively "Mom?" she whispered unsure of what this could be about.

"Come on sit next to me" Mrs Higurashi patted the spot next to her on the bed. Kagome did as her mother asked

"I know this is not what you wanted for your life and you're doing the best to let things go and handle this situation the best you can but i also want you to explore your chances fully… i can talk to your uncles you can move to Australia until you have the baby noone has to know, you don't have to live with him if you don't want to"

Kagome took in a deep breath "Mum, I know you're worried about me but i promise i'll be fine, i was thinking about everything you know.. Really thinking and i want to try to make this work… apart from it being hard on me it's actually hard on Sesshomaru too and i can't tear my child away from its father, i know all too well about missing a father's love. And i don't think i'll be going to any hospitals… you see… we overlooked the fact i'm not gonna be having a normal baby….the hospitals can't see that…Kaede knows an awful lot about medicines and will be able to look after me and my baby"

"Kagome…" Mrs higurashi said taking ahold of kagome's hands "You've grown so such… and you'll be a great mother.. Maybe a little sooner than anticipated but great nonetheless. Just remember i'm proud of you no matter what an promise you'll still visit as much as you can"

"Sure Mum" she burst into tears hugging her mother.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was hard to block out their conversation especially since it was a matter of interest. Their mating was a big accident but he felt at that moment that he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world, Her mother was right she was going to be a wonderful mother to their pup and he also found himself wishing she was also going to be a wonderful mate to him.

" _ **You finally see it"**_ He knew that voice all too well

"You have finally come out of hiding? And face the shame you've brought upon us" he spoke to his inner beast mentally

" _ **I did no such, i gave us the most formidable mate in the country, be honest, we always had a soft spot for the miko and the beautiful aura she emitted, why else would you have made way for the edo village that prompted us into rampage due to the miko's heat"**_

"She fascinated not i but you, we are bound together now from a mistake, the least i could do is learn to live with it"

" _ **You never learn! Always stubborn… Call upon me when you have the will to admit your affections to the Miko"**_ And with that Sesshomaru felt his beast recede to the deepest recesses of his mind __

Sesshomaru sighed, knowing what was going to happen, his beast will slowly torture him about the matter and living with Kagome won't make it any easier on him… ' _but will it be so bad to let myself feel affec…'_ he shook his head in disagreement

.

.

.

Kagome finally put together al she thought she might need to go to back and they were both a the foot of the well looking down, he was carrying her truck load

.

.

 **A few minutes ago**

"You are to be the lady of the west, you'll have only the finest things, you do not need to bring anything let alone that much" he complained at the massive bag she brought out

"Don't say that, in here are things i wouldn't find over there" she whined pouting

.

.

.

end flashback

"Sesshomaru?" she called

"Hmm" he replied raising a questioning eyebrow

"I know we are going to tell inuyasha and the orders that i'm with you now but they are still my team what about the jewel shards and Naraku, it is still my duty as a miko"

"You are with pup, you can't go after the jewel or Naraku and you have to make them understand, if not for anything think of our pup, it can't be put in harm's way"

She sighed knowing he wasn't going to ease up and Inuyasha and the others won't be happy about it especially since she hadn't shown any prior interest in Sesshomaru it be weird to just go over there and tell them " _hey guys, we are going to have to pause Naraku and the jewels because i'm pregnant and i'm kinda the new lady of the west"_ that was absurd

' _Whatever can't keep beating myself up for it'_

"Say Sesshomaru? Can i ask for a favour?"

For the first time he actually outwardly sighed "Can we jump already?"

"Wait i have to ask you this before we go"

"What is it?"

"I have sorta like an adopted son, Shippo, we've become very fond of each other, i can't leave to go with you without him, i know if asking for a lot but…" she didn't get to finish her statement

"You can bring the Fox kit along and only the fox kit"

Her eyes glistened in appreciation and happiness "Thank you" she said bowing

.

.

.

 _ **Okay so guys this crosses out the meeting with her family, next up will be the uneventful meeting with Inuyasha and the others, and at the corner will be a plotting Naraku. Till next time guys.**_

 _ **Review on your views xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived, Sesshomaru caught the scent of a fast, angry, detastful hanyu approaching them.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha caught up to the well, he had been hanging around the well ever since Kagome's scent wasn't making sense, there were too many questions to be asked and the wench was going to answer them all.

If kagome thought talking to her mother was awkward, the way Inuyasha just stared at them proved that notion wrong.

" **Wench!, where the fuck have you been?! Why wasn't i able to cross the well?! Hell why on earth are you with him?! Looking and smelling like that**?"

One could really feel his anger, somehow she lost her spunk, she was angry at him but at that moment she didn't remember why.

He edged closer to her and she took a step back, hitting her heel at the foot of the well which helped her straighten her thoughts and tongue, she suddenly remembered the last position she saw him, he wasn't in any position to question her, she had a number of things to tell him but chose her most used words on him " **SIT BOY!** " she said it harsher and louder than she had ever done.

Sesshomaru watched the scene uninterested, he couldn't wait to get this over with. Inuyasha sat up, feeling less angry, now wondering why she was so angry, he felt like he knew somehow, he had a feeling she'd been there, he caught whiff of her faint scent afterwards and the group confirmed she had indeed come and gone ' _it's over if she actually saw us… she's never going to forgive me'_

"You pig! You don't have the right to yell at me! I did nothing wrong, everything that has happened is your fault. Yes i saw you in the forest with your little miss better version of me and i don't want to have anything to do with you anymore! And to answer you questions i look and smell this way because i'm mated to Lord Sesshomaru now!" She said Sesshomaru's name respectfully to further spite Inuyasha but what she didn't know was that she also incited a low inaudible groan from Sesshomaru which Inuyasha would have heard if he wasn't disarrayed at the moment

"What? What do you mean you're mated…" he knew he should have apologized first but this was a more shocking and heartbreaking news

"As i said, Sesshomaru and i are mated now, and we are going to-"

"Ahem" Sesshomaru cleared his throat, she was about to say too much and it wasn't necessary for everyone to know yet especially since they were to hide it as long as they can from enemies that would take advantage, he also knew the hanyu might already have that figured out, no need for it to be said.

"To - live together now, i'm going to move in with him" she changed

"What? How did it come to this? Kagome?" he called looking like a lost puppy, obviously in shock

If she was an heartless bitch she'd probably be happy he got what was coming to him after what he did but the truth still remained, she was actually raped, and pregnant and she would have still most likely forgiven him and kept on loving him but things were different now and she couldn't really tell the actual truth, she wanted to tell someone, this whole situation had her feeling like a bad person, like she was abandoning her friends just for petty revenge.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha it is what it is" she gave that apology from the bottom of her heart while avoiding tears.

"We have to meet up with the others and explain the situation" she concluded

.

.

.

They all sat around the matted flour as she explained the situation more subtly to them

"Kagome? But how? You never said anything before now?" Sango asked not buying it. Everyone else was really just scared to talk or even move unnecessarily, it wasn't everytime they get to sit in the same room with the great Lord Sesshomaru

"The truth is… we've been secretly courting for a while now, we just didn't want too many people to know, i know it looks sudden but we followed our hearts and i know i'll be taken care of, so don't you worry and about the jewels and Naraku, I'll rejoin the you guys after i'm acquainted with my new home, so guys don't you worry"

Sesshomaru was scared at first when he thought she was going to tell the truth, if one person knew then all would know and they didn't need such rumors flying around, even if she said or acted otherwise it wasn't wise, the rumors would be easily believable seeing as she's human to begin with, someone would eventually come to a correct assumption of what was really going on.

"Kagome… what about me? Are you going to leave me too?" Shippo asked crying on her laps

"Of course not Shippo… i was wondering if you'd like to come live with me in my new home?" she asked and his eyes glistened with joy

"You mean it?" he asked to confirm what he just heard

She nodded "Huhumm" smiling at him

Then Shippo's expression saddened a bit as he turned to look at Sesshomaru whom just closed his eye as he listened to every word

"Don't worry Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru has allowed it" she added seeing his fear.

Shippo went in for another hug, at this point Miroku didn't have anymore doubts about their relationship, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow such a thing otherwise and really no one could force the feisty lady kagome to do what she didn't want to.

Sango still wasn't convinced though, they were basically sisters and Kagome never mentioned a relationship with Sesshomaru, she only ever talked about how Inuyasha wasn't interested in her like he was Kikyo. No matter the brave front she was putting, she and Kagome needed to talk privately.

Kaede finally spoke "in that case this old woman must congratulate ye child" She got up and walked over to a corner, looking for something, she came out minutes later with a container handing it over to Kagome

"Here, I want ye to have this, it's an ointment for the belly it helps for whenever ye take in" Kaede said.

Sesshomaru open his eyes not liking the stir in conversation which didn't go unnoticed by Sango

And Inuyasha finally spoke. "Go ahead and use it now… I couldn't help but realize you left out that bit of information"

Sesshomaru almost drew out Tokigen to end the worthless half breeds life.

"What is he talking about Kagome" Sango asked

Kagome looked and Sesshomaru who didn't grant her eye contact but still she sighed knowing that now she couldn't lie about it.

"Well… I'm pregnant" and their eyes widen.

"What!?" they said in unison

"I thought you said you'll come back after you are settled in but if you are - why didn't you tell us" Sango questioned her knowing no truth except her pregnancy had been said yet

"I wanted to tell you but, we thought it would make me for an easy target for our enemies if anyone was to find out"

"Anyone Kagome? We're your friends"

"I know I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, not just right now… you needed to process everything else I said, I was giving you time"

"How far along are you?" Sango asked

"it smells like its still fairly new, maybe it will be easier to rip out that way" and just like that, a stupid careless statement from Inuyasha had Sesshomaru and his poison claws to Inuyasha's neck, Squeezing tightly with no intent to ease up.

They all got up, knowing Inuyasha was most likely going to die for his recklessness

Kagome gasped and hurried to Sesshomaru's side, his beast was in control and she was scared, but she had to do something to stop this or Inuyasha was sure to die

She grabbed his free arm and he snapped his neck to her, she was so scared of his beast and of the situation but she held on to him while still holding his gaze, his grip on Inuyasha began to lessen but he still wasn't letting go fully and Inuyasha was dying, so she did the only thing she could think of. She got on tiptoes and kissed Sesshomaru and just like that Inuyasha fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

The kiss should have stopped but it didn't. Sesshomaru turned to properly face her as he deepened the kiss wrapping his arm around her.

For some reason, she didn't push him away but it wasn't because of their acting, that was the last thing on her mind at that point.

He broke the kiss shortly after, feeling embarrassed in happened with the room full but nobody had to know that...she stopped him on his tracks by doing something he would probably have never initiated in their lifetime, and he didn't stop her, he deepened it.

Everyone had totally forgotten about Inuyasha except from Sesshomaru, her face was still red, he was officially her first everything. She watched him as he turned back to Inuyasha, "Threaten my mate or my pup again, even by a joke and it would be the last thing you do" he said before living the clammed up hut

Everyone else just turned to Kagome shocked she could to that to Sesshomaru. Sango was now having second thoughts about her doubts.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him across the cheek, now in tears. "You don't get the right to even say anything let alone make expensive jokes, you know what you did, why don't you tell everyone that instead of secrets that aren't yours to tell" she said now storming out of the hut as well, with sango running and calling after her.

"Ye did something stupid didn't ye child" Kaede said making Miroku and Shippo also narrow their eyes at him as well

"Doesn't he always" Miroku added.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha yelled in anger

.

.

.

Sango finally caught up with kagome

"Kagome…" she called one last time from behind her friend and kagome turned to her, running into her arms and crying more.

"Kagome what's wrong? What is really happening?" Sango asked really worried for her sister.

"It's all his fault, everything that has happened is because of what he did, i would have been safe"

"What happened, what are you talking about Kagome?"

"I can tell you anything right?" Kagome asked to confirm

"Of course kagome, i'm here for you"

They sat on the hilly field they found themselves as kagome began her story from the beginning, from Inuyasha and Kikyo, to the rape, the child and pretend voluntary marriage.

Sango gasped and cried as Kagome gave a detailed story.

"This is all my fault" she said with her face in her hands.

"NO Sango, this isn't your fault, the truth is it's easier to blame Inuyasha but at the end it's nobody's fault"

"No, if i had stopped you that day you wouldn't have fallen into Sesshomaru's hands, i should have stopped you, i knew something was wrong but i didn't stop you"

"Don't cry Sango, it just got to me today is all, i'm fine now, i don't cry anymore. I'm fine the truth is even after everything i'm actually happy about my baby" she said holding her stomach

Sango smiled a little after seeing Kagome's bright smile, she really did look happy about that aspect, it might have been coincidence and a mistake but she had a feeling Kagome was going to be very happy with Sesshomaru, happier than she'd even been before and happier than she would have been if she were with Inuyasha.

"Don't you worry Kagome, we'll gather as much jewel shards as we can until you come back to us, we'll finish off Naraku together"

"Yes we would" they hugged and sobbed again.

.

.

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact she'd told someone else the actual truth, another proof she was mere human that can keep their feelings in check but the slayer did look like one to hold her tongue, he can grant her this one slip up.

.

.

.

"Thank you Kanna… i've seen enough" Naraku said to his incarnation

' _So, she's mated to Sesshomaru now and pregnant… ohhh this will be fun…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **You guys are just awesome, i actually thought this was a fairly normal story but i'm glad you guys dig it**

 **And a special thanks to my constant reviewers, definitely steering me in the right direction**

 **Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks**

 _ **(let me share with you a little secret, i have the next chapter ready)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru decided they could spent the rest of the day there and head off at dawn, dusk was drawing near, starting a journey to the west at the time wouldn't be wise, especially for her.

Kagome and Sango were still sitted enjoying the night's breeze when they suddenly saw Sesshomaru over them, he looked at her softly before saying, we shall spend the night, we head off at dawn and just as he had come, he had disappeared.

"It looks to me like he respects you Kagome… and that kiss…" Sango stated

"What?.. No no it's nothing like that… he said it was his duty to make sure the pup and i are safe, that's all he's doing and i had to save inuyasha thus the kiss… it didn't mean anything" somehow hearing herself say it didn't mean anything, hurt...a lot.

"I know all about a demon's rampage and mating, mating seasons and other things but the way he's acting… i'm not so sure…" Sango said not knowing this side of Sesshomaru at all.

"Remember he raped me, he's the same Sesshomaru you know" Kagome said bitterly not willing to think of feelings that will never be true, she had enough of that from Inuyasha

And Sango dropped the topic as they decided to finally go back.

.

.

.

He definitely didn't harbor any feelings of the sort towards Kagome as the Slayer said but it stung to hear what she said afterwards, he would always remind himself that he wasn't worthy of her true forgiveness, he stole her life after all and she obviously still hurt and hated him for it, he just assumed she had truly forgiven him. He might have to work harder than he thought to keep her with him forever.

.

.

.

Come dawn… she didn't really feel like herself but she was not about to complain, but she also didn't think she was strong enough to walk the distance, she hoped she'd feel better soon.

Sesshomaru definitely noticed her lack of strength, most likely due to the pregnancy, he had thought of the possibility earlier on and that was why he sent for A-un last night, he was expected to arrive any moment. As if on cue, the flying two headed demon roared as he landed on the field. On seeing him, Kagome was inwardly grateful _'it's like he thinks of everything'_ she said knowing she wasn't up for the journey on foot.

Sesshomaru loaded and balanced her luggage on A-un and ordered Shippo to get on, whom looked at Kagome's nod of approval before obliging.

' _So i guess i'm still walking then'_ She sulked in her mind. A-un began flying on Sesshomaru's orders

She turned back to the group to give them a final goodbye before she walked over to Sesshomaru's side.

She shrieked was she felt his arm around her waist but got her explanation afterwards when she felt them raise above ground, she totally forgot he could do that, his flying cloud was amazing but scary, she clung to him for dear life. As they flew on A-un trail. The group and village was soon hidden in the forest.

She wanted to fight it but lost as she looked up at Sesshomaru, she knew she shouldn't have looked, he looked handsome, with his hair flowing in the wind like that. He looked down at her and they just stared at each other.

' _I don't understand this guy'_

' _What is she thinking about?'_

They both had their thoughts distracting them from the fact they were still looking at each other. She finally realised and cleared the lump now in her throat, bringing Sesshomaru back to earth as well.

"Oh my, Shippo must feel so lonely" she said to break the awkwardness. Sesshomaru chose now to tell her a few things about her new home and duties. "There are some things that are expected of us as new mates" he started to get her attention

She looked at him and he continued "We are to have a ceremony where other lords and ladies would attend and certain things are expected of us during this ceremony"

She furrowed her brows "What things…?"

He certainly wasn't looking forward to this, "it wasn't unheard for a lord to force an unwilling mate to act accordingly even after a rampage so in other to be sure such a thing hasn't transpired, we are expected to go through a test. This test comes in form of a magical orb that searches our hearts and it states if the mating is willing or not, that and we are required to mate after the ceremony that night"

Her eyes widen and she let go of him and almost fell, she balanced herself and looked back at him. "Then this is surely hopeless, we are definitely going to fail the orb test and i'm not doing that with you" she stated plain and simple

He knew this was going to be her answer after all and he had a way out for the orb part at least the other was based on her agreement to the matter. He was willing to do anything to keep his family's name clean, mating a human was way better than mating out of rampage as a lord. "After hundreds of years reading books, the trick to the orb is to think of pleasant memories about your mate -"

"Don't kid yourself, i have no pleasant memories with you"

"I understand that, I am leading up to something. I have seen how much you care for our pup and how much you love it, it is a part of me so if you think about your love for our pup that should suffice in passing the orbs test"

She looked at him skeptically not buying that it would work and hating him for not saying something sooner, this could go south quick, "Say we actually pass this orb test, i'm not doing anything else, the next time i do that, it will be with someone i love" she said

"What the other lords will be after is that, they hear the roar when i release my seeds into you which sadly cannot be forged"

She blushed heavily picturing the image he just put in her head"I- i don't get it, can't you just fake a roar or whatever?"

"It will be different and the lie will be snuffed out, the lords have a keen sense of smell like i, they will be able to tell if it transpired"

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? I would have never agreed to go with you and you knew this… YOU - URGHH YOU ARE JUST A - I HATE YOU"

"I had to keep it away from you, i apologise but we have to do this for the sake of our pup and our lives, after this i promise you as the Lord of the west i shall never lay a finger upon your body if it is not your will" He couldn't believe he was begging to lay with a woman, he could have any woman he wanted to but the universe just had to humble him up.

She thought about it a bit ' _just one more time can't hurt right? And he will be-'_

She blushed and looked away before asking "Will..will you be gentle?"

"Unfortunately not… you see if i am to have a powerful roar i -"

"Oh my god, look you could have just told me the raping wasn't over, can i have anymore surprises from you?"

"I assure you, it will be enjoyable, it will not be like last time"

The way he said these thing so nonchalantly "Oh my god… stopp" her face was tomato red, she was hot for some reason. She looked away from him again, he was venturing uncomfortable topics and there was nowhere to run, he did one thing right for sure, he chose the right venue.

He could definitely smell her arousal, which wasn't having a good effect on him.

"When does this ceremony hold?"

"In two weeks" he answered ' _Does that mean she was going to do it?'_ he looked at her, since she didn't complain further and the fact she was aroused, maybe she didn't hate him as much as he thought and he wasn't going to push his luck by asking.

.

.

.

She gasped when his huge castle finally came into view.

"Wow, your house is humongous" she said. She never thought there were buildings like this in this era, yes, still not as sophisticated but really big, Naraku's castles are mere toys in comparison. Even the landscape around it was really beautiful. And there were more areas she couldn't see quite clearly.

He was tempted to correct her saying " _Our home"_ but by her logic she was leaving after the pup was born.

As they arrived the courtyard, servants hurried to offload the big luggage from A-un while shippo ran to Kagome's side as other servants just bowed as they made their way to the main estate. On arriving the mansion, Kagome couldn't fight back another gasp "This is so beautiful, it's like a museum with all the statues and artifacts… looks like living history"

Sesshomaru didn't understand her reference but if it had her smiling like that then it was a good thing. A servant approached them bowing.

"Welcome back, my Lord" then he looked over to Kagome and his eyes widen

"My lady" he bowed again "My name is Kyoraku, the head servant of the home affairs" he said bowing again

Kagome bowed her head "Nice to meet you, I am kagome and this here is Shippo" she said looking at the shy Fox hiding behind her legs

And the servant blushed, she was beautiful and certainly kind by her voice and politeness to a servant, the servant bowed again to shippo this time, he couldn't risk his lord killing him out of disrespect for the new Lady.

Sesshomaru spoke "Have the servants arrange the Lady's things in the room next to my own" and then she cut in.

"Actually i'll like to do that myself" ' _at least we aren't sharing a room_ ' she thought

"There are servants for that, it is not a lady's place" He stated

"I don't mind doing it and by the way, i packed it, it will be better for it to be unpacked by me also" she said.

He knew she wasn't going to ease up, he turned to Kyoraku "Assign Megumi as the Lady of the west's handmaid, have her assist the Lady with unpacking" and kagome rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and unnecessary formality in her opinion

"Yes my Lord, would that be all?"

"We will be at my study, have Rin meet use there"

"Yes My lord" and he finally walked away leaving his lord and new lady.

.

.

.

* * *

 **That's it for this episode guys**

 **Review, follow and favorite. Kisses**

 **Thanks, don't be scared to air your views.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait guys been studying and still am but i already had this chapter written half way so i decided to finish it and put it up to show i haven't abandoned the story**

* * *

Kagome sat in the garden as she watched Rin and Shippo play some of the games she brought with her, Rin was a fast learner, the look on Rin's face when Sesshomaru told her i was going to be the lady and living with them was priceless, like she was finally happy she had a mother figure.

****flash back****

" _Does that mean that lady kagome is now lord Sesshomaru's wife?"_

 _Kagome's heart skipped, she'd only been using the word mating and marriage but hearing someone use the word wife made it all too real, it scared and excited her._

 _Sesshomaru noticed the change in her countenance and felt her emotion, she was happy?'_

 _He didn't think much of it as he answered Rin's question_

" _Yes she is" he answered and he felt her pulse quicken again, he couldn't understand exactly why so he concluded she must be thinking about something unrelated._

" _Yaay! This makes Rin happy, that means Rin can play with Shippo everyday" she said grabbing Shippo's palm and Shippo in turn gave her a full hearted grin as they both giggled_

****End flash back****

"My lady" Megumi called addressing Kagome

"Hmm?" Kagome turned looking at her.

"The Lord has requested you to join him in his study"

"Oh alright, i'll be right there" she said getting up but cursing him in her head, ' _telling me to do stuff because he knows i can't say no in public!'_

She smiled and walked behind Megumi because she was still not familiar with the huge palace.

"My lady?"

"Please Megumi i feel like some sort of controlling lord when you call me that, call me Kagome"

This was the third time her lady was reminding her she felt like another reminder won't feel good, her lady looks like she has a temper so he corrected herself. "K-kagome."

"That's all i ask" kagome encouraged "So what is it?"

"It might not be my place to say but i sense you are with pup, i know that you might not be familiar with demon pregnancy, my sister only just birthed herself and i acted as ones of the midwives having watched other midwives for decades, i was thinking if i could be allowed to teach you about things you should expect during and after, since you are human it may vary at certain stages but i'm confident i can help, i want to be of help to you Lady Kagome"

"That's very kind of you Megumi, i was actually thinking to ask the Lord later but now that you've said this i wouldn't need to. Thank you, i'd love your help" She said

Kagome sighed when she came face to face with the slide to his study, she knocked subtly and entered when she heard a response.

On entering and closing the door behind her, she directed her gaze to whatever Sesshomaru was doing. Then she felt the sudden urge to be sarcastic

"You called my Lord?"

A joke it might have been but it got his blood pumping, ever since they arrived it was like she was testing his patience and weighing his threshold. She'd been dressing herself in the glamorous kimonos he offered and smelling more and more intoxicating by the day like she was in heat everyday.

He was finally able to clear his throat and directed her to sit

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, he looked tense

"The mating ceremony draws near"

' _so that's what this is about'_

"I never got a clear response from you, but i hope you are preparing your mind, we have to see it through if not we will both be disgraced"

She wasn't sure if she was angry by his statement or not but she knew her temperature was well beyond melting point, ' _he just awakened that image he put in me last time'_

 _Sesshomaru_ smelled her arousal and he suddenly couldn't control his actions, he had her pushed against the wall as he kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point.

She was confused and dazed, the first dominant thought which was to push him away was fast faded, she noticed she was now trying to apply pressure between her thighs, she couldn't bring herself to say the word she know he'd dare not deny, no she couldn't tell him to stop, she wanted more…

Sesshomaru smelled her arousal increasing, he parted her thighs with his knee preventing her from the pressure he knew she needed, she then kissed her on the lips, rare for demons but he had the strong urge for it, he sucked on her supple lips, her gasp left her wide open for the assault to come, he lashed on her tongue as she soon got the urge to fight back, the battled for dominance in their tongue fight with Sesshomaru being the winner.

He untied and made quick work of her kimono, he looked at the strange thing wrapped around her chest, it was attractive and somehow he didn't want to destroy it, he wanted to see it on her again.

"Get rid of that" his voice came out raspy and dominating but she didn't mind she did as he said, she unhooked the bra and let to fall.

He immediately grasped one boob with this bad and roughly massaged it as he assaulted the other with his mouth.

She moaned loud, not even thinking anybody could hear nor even caring if they did, she knew there was more pleasure to come, she hated to admit it but ever since the awful night, the urge to do this was daunting and even more so by the second, her heart and brain wanted two separate things and her brain was winning.

She clutched a fistful of his hair and pushed his mouth further into her boobs.

"More…" she finally let out.

He positioned her on the floor as he took the opportunity to get rid of his own clothes.

Her eyes widened when she saw his size ' _that went inside of me? No wonder i fainted'_

Now free of obstruction, he pulled down her panties as positioned himself at her leaking entrance, her juices were so much he deliberated she'd climaxed along the line of their previous activities. He wanted a taste of her juice but there was no time, he had to bury himself in her, he needed it.

Kissing her as distraction, he slowly pushed himself inside of her, having it at the back of his mind that he didn't want to hurt her. He groaned as he encased himself in her warmth.

She gasped from the pressure of this relatively new feeling.

He really didn't want to hurt her but she felt too good and this snail like pace was killing him. He finally let go when she moaned and meet his thrusts practically begging for more.

She couldn't describe the feeling as her first orgasm hit her, the sweet foreign pleasure, Sesshomaru felt her climax and followed her rhythm riding it out as he picked up his pace again.

She couldn't tell how many times she felt that sweet peak but she knew it was better every time. Seeing her spent he finally let go, releasing his seed into her welcoming womb. He rolled off of her and laid next to her, both still panting.

Even Sesshomaru couldn't deny that this was the best sex he had ever had. He turned to look at her, she'd drifted off to sleep, he dressed himself and covered her loosely with kimono as he carried her to his chambers on default.

He didn't know how to explain what happened but one thing was for sure, she might kill him when she wakes or kill herself out of disgust, she claimed she hated him but then that happened, he couldn't phantom it ' _Humans are confusing and her being even more so'_ He hoped she wouldn't do the latter.

* * *

 _ **Lol… yass i just did that… even before the ceremony, i thought it was fun and unexpected, Follow up for more.**_

 _ **Find out in the next chapter if Kagome will kill herself out of her hypocrisy and disgust**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Review guys and thanks love the love so far, never expected it from such a cliche story**

* * *

She tossed and turned before finally opening her eyes, looking around to take in her surroundings ' _this isn't the room i've come to know as mine, where am i?'_ she thought, panic setting in, she looked down at herself, she was practically naked with only her outer kimono draped around her shoulder, even her underwear was gone.

She gasped and blushed suddenly finally recollecting what had transpired. " _Oh my God, what have i done?"_

Soon after a knock was heard at the door, she panicked and tried to tie her kimono more firmly around herself

" _w-who is it?"_ she called out, she didn't wait for a response before she allowed the person in "C-come in" she said straightening her messed up hair with her hand.

"Sesshomaru?" her blushing intensified and she began to squirm "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at everywhere but his face, she couldn't, she felt stupid, after all the curses and warnings she ended up giving him what he really wanted on a platter of gold and she enjoyed it too.

Sesshomaru stared at her sincerely confused why she was in his room, then he remembered, he brought her here on default, that was a stupid mistake on his part, if it wasn't for that, he planned on avoiding her till a few days to the ceremony, now he had to deal with her and whatever emotions she was going to exhibit. He almost breathed out his frustrations

"This is my room" he said plain and simple

She looked around again, 'it is befitting of a lord' she thought.

They just stood there in uncomfortable silence, no-one ready to venture uncharted waters, until he said something.

"How are you feeling? The pup isn't making sick, is he?"

' _Wait… did he just ask after my well being? Come to think of it, he does care doesn't he?'_

She replied subtly while blushing "No, he isn't… not yet anyway, i've just been eating more lately is all"

He nodded and it was back to the uncomfortable silence. This time she took initiative

"What happened earlier… i'm sorry, you must think me a fool now"

He had expected her to lash out at him but this he wasn't expecting, she was unpredictable and he finds that one of her alluring qualities

"I can never see you as foolish, what happened just means you are finally accepting me"

She huffed and he continued "Strange but true, i too i've been unable to resist you, your mere scent is heavily intoxicating, even now i find it hard to control myself around you, but i try because i never want to bring you the pain i did that night, i was scared after earlier you were going to dissolve our mating and head back to your time". He headed to where she stood and cupped her face with his hand.

"I don't know if our mating was an accident or fate at work but you're inciting feelings i never thought i was capable of, i can't say i love you, i still don't know if demons are capable of that but i do genuinely care for you and our pup"

A tear escaped her eyes, in all her time wishing for Inuyasha to finally see her, she never once imagined him ever looking at her the way Sesshomaru was looking at her right now.

She got on tip toes and kissed him, lovingly, she had fallen for the demon, He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into the kiss, a once loving kiss became heated as he immediately let her already loose kimono fall to the floor. He wasted to time in making her moan his name and reliving their earlier activities.

.

.

.

She woke up entrapped in the arms of very muscular figure, she was about to freak then she realised she did it again and this time there was no lingering doubt or self hate, she felt him kiss her forehead, she was about to chastised him for not being the real Sesshomaru with all the affection he was showing but she'd doubt he'd take that joke well.

"Sex isn't so bad…" she said to break the silence. He chuckled and she gasped.

"Did you just laugh?" she asked smiling, he did it again and she declared "I love that sound, i wouldn't mind hearing from time to time"

Then he did another thing she didn't expect, he caressed her slight baby bump.

And she became instantly sad, he felt this and asked "What upsets you?"

"You know i'm human, and our baby is going to be half-breed like inuyasha that you hate so much"

He was pleased she was finally referring the the pup as theirs and not hers alone but for her to suggest he'd hate his own child, he was a bit angry.

"I will never hate my own heir, halfbreed or fullbread, he's still a part of me" and she smiled at that.

"You have been referring to the baby as he? Can you tell the gender somehow before time?"

"It is just a feeling" he answered

"Well i feel it's a girl" she giggled

"Hmm a female as heir, that will not be so bad, female demons are feisty"

"Wait i thought only males could be heir?" she asked confused

"The first born is always heir according to tradition unless i find them unfit to do so, but it is customary, whether male or female that a lord's heir is the first born" he explained

"So in other words you can choose your heir? And your choosing one with me?" she asked

He didn't know why she was making a big deal out of it, they were mates and she was going to have his first pup, there was no other course of action, he couldn't take another mate and he a child out of mating was a disgrace and thus couldn't be an heir. Then he explained to her better, "I can only choose between our pups, a pup outside of mating is frowned upon"

"Ohh i see so then in other words you don't have a choice" she cried, she didn't know why she was crying but she was, she knows he already said be it demon or half demon, that did not bother him

He was confused as to what brought about her tears but soon realised from the book he'd read recently that she was being hormonal due to the pregnancy, so he did as the book advised and tried to get her mind off of the present topic.

"Let's head to the hot springs" he said and her face immediately lit up.

"I'd love a bath"

How their emotions change so easily… but hers like Rin isn't so annoying.

.

.

.

.

"Please don't hurt them" Megumi begged the figure hidden behind a baboon pelt

"Then you will continue to do as i say, be her midwife until i give you further instructions, unless you don't want to see your sister and niece again that is then you can disobey me" Naraku threatened

She carried and nodded.

"That's a good girl…and remember i see everything you do, one wrong move and i'll send you your nieces severed head" and with that, the foul demon disappeared

' _What am i going to do, the lady is so kind that i can't harm her and even if i continue to do what the demon asks, the Lord will definitely kill me by himself for harming the lady_ ' "oh kami help me!"

* * *

 **I think i'm satisfied with Kagome giving in, it's only natural at this point, we all know pretend relationships end up being true, oh and don't worry, apart from Naraku there's another twist i'll be introducing next chapter *evilsmirk***


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys. Hope u like it ? ?

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, massaging his temple as he wasn't looking forward to his mother's visit, he'd gotten the letter saying her arrival was due two days to the ceremony, things were finally going alright with Kagome, he did not need his mother's non acceptance of humans to interfere.

"Mi Lord, what ails thee?" The toad demon inquired not recalling ever seeing his Lord in such a state, if the toad wanted to be honest with himself, ever since he brought home Inuyasha's wench as mate, the Lord has been changing a great deal, of course he was stupid to question the lord's choice but he was sure it was what the entire household thought 'a mere human for mate… and to the great Lord Sesshomaru nonetheless' he mentally scoffed, hoping someone would stop this ludicrous ceremony from taking place although the mating had already happened, it would feel great to at least not celebrate a human as the lady of the west but he could also smell she was with pup, that would make it harder 'the wench must have charmed mi lord' he concluded

"My mother will be arriving 3 days from today to get acquainted with Kagome… I don't foresee good fortune from this event" Sesshomaru replied gracing the toad with his thoughts

Half surprised he got an answer from his lord and a detailed one at that, he sought his mind for a good advise

"Perhaps, the mere fact the Lady Kagome is the shikon miko will please the Lady Inukumi" of course he didn't really think his Lord would buy it but he had to say something, even if he didn't mean it

"You make sense rarely jaken and this is one of those rare occasions, Kagome is a very powerful miko, a bit untrained and unaware of her own powers but powerful nonetheless, powers that could even rival my own with adequate teachings, I can let my mother akin with that aspect instead of just focusing on her being human"

"Aye Mi Lord, exactly what i intended" And with that Sesshomaru stepped on the toad as he left his study to fetch Kagome.

.

.

.

He watched her as she played with the kids in the garden, laughter and her pleasant smell filled the place, "She's beautiful" he said aloud unconsciously, thankfully no one was around the vicinity to pick up on his slip

'I thought the great lord Sesshomaru wasn't going to fall for a mere human...;' His beast finally taunted

'She isn't mere, she's different' he talked to his inner self

"And i never mentioned this before?, you've always eyed the miko even when she was with Inuyasha, you were just too proud to ever admit. Just take care of our mate and pup or i'll go on a destructive rampage if anything was to ever happen to them, unlike you, this Sesshomaru is true with what he feels.' after having said it's piece he receded to the deeper parts of Sesshomaru's mind

Kagome looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru, he looked like he was thinking about something, she left Shippo and Rin as she walked up to him.

"Sesshomaru?" she called almost worried.

He looked at her and a small smile graced his features, it wasn't one of his fondest emotions to show but she somehow brought it fought, this sudden change in his emotions should be strange but he wasn't in any doubt whatsoever, he was sure he was falling for his unique miko.

"I wanted to see you" he said keeping his bright features to seize any worries

She smiled "You missed me that much my lord?" she said teasingly and his eyes flashed red, referring to him that way sent heat throughout his body, she giggled when she saw her plan worked, she was going to touch and kiss him but the kids would see, that would be inappropriate plus she was too shy for that sort of public affection.

Sesshomaru smelt her own raising arousal and in one swoop they found themselves in his chambers.

The normal Kagome would wonder why she was this bold but this weirdly felt natural, she removed her Kimono and brassiere as she watched his eye continue to flash red, she knew she was about to be devoured.

After they had their fun, Sesshomaru finally told her what he wanted before things got out of hand again, he was still stiff as her butt still grazed his member "The soon to be official former lady of the west Izumi, my mother, will be arriving at the castle in 3 days, it is customary family arrived before the ceremony, in other to get acquainted with their new member"

She felt her heart skip a beat "Your mother- i doubt she'll approve of me" she turned to face him, accidentally increasing his pleasure, he took in a deep breath, he could see the worry laced on her face and smell, he needed to focus, "You won me over and now i do not see myself living without you and my mother will not be any different, you carry the heir of the western lands, she will accept you" he reassured her.

"Is that enough to sway her though, yes I'm with child but in my era that doesn't mean much to families that don't want couples together"

"You are strong, she will see these qualities, as inappropriate as this might sound, my mother is in love with power, when she realises who you are-

"That is just it, who am I asides from being told I'm the shikon miko, which I've failed horribly at; I broke the jewel I was supposed to protect making the most evil demon alive even more powerful… I'm just so confused and now I'm pregnant which is going to stall the search for the jewel on our part and make Naraku even more powerful, sometimes I just wish I never came to this era" her eyes widen immediately as she realised what that insinuated

Sesshomaru understood her doubt and worries but he also couldn't help his thoughts from being spoken "And I raped and forced a life on you you didn't ask for

"No No that's not it" she rushed to clarify. "I mean it wasn't planned and I was hurt but it also wasn't your fault and I thought this wasn't possible after what happened but I love you and you're actually something I'm very thankful for, I just get fed up sometimes, I love you and our baby and I love the beautiful family we'll have -

She was shut up by a kiss from him.

"I love you, be mine for real, Let the mating ceremony we're having in a few days time be real"

She teared up nodding her head rapidly to make up for the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking that moment, after composing herself more she chuckled and said "To think we were about to kill each other some weeks back, I guess this also means that till the baby's born contract is over?"

He smirked "I never bought that, I knew you'd be all over me in no time" and his careless statement earned him a kick where it'd hurt.

"Miko this is the same thing as killing our future pups"

She should be angry but she wasn't she was in love,happy and surprised. "I love that you show me that real you, And I don't believe you were ever so cold hearted, do you mind telling me what happened"

"What if nothing happened and I was born this way?"

"That's a lie and u know it"

"Please, I want to know, I want to know you better" she said putting her palm over his

He gambled delving into the topic but for her he didn't mind reminiscing about the past.

"There's nothing much to say. I really think I was born evil"

"Nobody's built to be evil"

"You thought I was evil?"

"You said it and you did try to kill the mother of your child a couple of times so yes you were evil" she joked

Taking a deep breath he started

"I was once mated, her name was Rin"


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY ABOUT CUTTING OUT THE GOOD STUFF, MADE UP FOR THAT HERE. HAVE A GOOD READ FOLKS.**

* * *

"I was once mated, her name was Rin"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock

"I was betrothed to the Lord of the east's daughter, also inus, i was different back then, not particularly lenient but I was not ' _evil'_ . Unlike most arranged mating we were akin to each other, she was special and i was drawn to her, a kind, tenacious, undiscriminating soul, she treated humans and demons fairly, I never trusted humans ever since the beginning but at the time i had no personal grudge against them. When i came of age, i decided to court her properly. She became my world and all was well in the world until it happened"

She looked him in the eye caressing his now tight fist "What happened?"

"The day of our mating ceremony, the humans Rin invited to the castle to experience something different and celebrate her happiness with her, those very humans killed her, they had brought a gift, a golden goblet, a special heirloom to their people they claimed and was to be given to and used by someone of her caliber; being that the humans gifted her this, she drink from the goblet happily, sharing a toast of peace amongst the demons and the humans, seconds later she fell into my arms, a sickness like no other had infected her, and she never recovered"

Kagome found breathing had become harder, she wasn't sure what to say

 ***flash back/ sesshomaru's narration to Rin's death***

 _*cough cough*_

" _You musn't do anything to harm them Sesshomaru, not all humans are the same, they just had a misguided way of- *cough* jus-tice" Rin managed to let out_

 _He looked in her eye knowing from her heart rate and breathing that these were her final words_

" _Sesshomaru, you have to forgive me, i- i wasn't able to be with you or bring our pup into this world but i want you to love again and forgive-" she wasn't able to say the last bit of her sentence as she gave up the ghost_

"Diversated, i went on a destructive rampage, killing all the villagers where the humans that killed my mate came from, both woman and child even neighbouring villages, no one escaped my wrath. This went on for several weeks until i was found and tamed by my father, i was not the same after then, it goes without saying i despised humans and when my father brought inuyasha's mother, i wanted nothing more than to kill her and her infant but i could not go to such lengths as much as i despised them, i could not bring further shame to the family's name, my destructive rampage did that even after my father made the occurrence seize from people's mouths, for the ones who know, it will always be in their minds, although there are only few demons that know this now, wars have dwindled their numbers.

After the day you caught my attention by pulling out the teitsaiga, i found myself reminiscing about my old life and i hated you for it and i'm ashamed to say that was why i tried to kill you, i am relieved that plan failed. I found Rin my ward not too long after, humanity started seeping through my armor and i revived her when she was struck down, she continues to bring back the me of old times, when i found out about her name, i thought it destiny and allowed myself to heal slowly, and then i met you, the real you and here we are"

She hugged him not knowing how to console him, "Rin would be proud of how far you've come"

"Hmm" was his reply

"I am ready to meet your Mum and I'm also ready to show her I mean to be in your life forever but I'm also sad that I might also leave you soon"

He looked at her confused, he knew she wasn't sick, he gave her a look for her to explain what she meant

"I'm human Sesshomaru, our life span is not the same"

He was relieved it was nothing serious "Kagome, do you know one of the perks of mating a demon as a human?"

"Umm shorter pregnancy?" She asked

"Well yes but you also now share my life span and grow stronger the longer we live together"

"What? I actually never knew about the shorter pregnancy and I don't know if I'm sad or happy about sharing your life span; what about my friends? I'll outlive them , don't get me wrong, I'd love to be with you too."

"Everything will straighten out, don't overthink things, there's a pup on the way"

"About that… When is she coming? I thought it was in 9months"

"In 5months"

"Wow no wonder my bump is this big"

"I want to tell you something about my mother" he said

"What is it?"

"She isn't what she seems, she's cunning..."

"What do you mean?"

"She might pretend to like you and be on your side initially but she isn't. She just likes to play around but she'll warm up to you in no time" he reassured

A sweat dropped her face "I have got this babe"

He raised an eyebrow "Babe?"

"It's something couples say in my era to show affection; babe, darling, sweetie, honey, buttercup, sugar"

Hahaha "That is the strangest thing, darling will suffice, I'm not a babe" she laughed with him, she had actually only said it to get a reaction out of him.

"Well _darling…_ I want to ask for a favour"

"Hmm"

"I want to invite my friends for our wedding, including inuyasha" she said knowing he might say no considering what happened to his first mate.

"I have already sent the invites, I requested your friend the demon slayer to arrive tomorrow and help you prepare, I'd hate for you to not feel at home"

And she hugged in "i love you, you're the best, thank you my Lord"

He groaned "Show me how grateful you are my megami" he pulled her into his form, once again loving the feel of her skin against his.

She kissed him, kissed his neck and properly positioned him on the bed, he was curious as to what she was doing so he allowed her. She kissed his jaw line down to his chest all the while massaging his torso with feather like touches from her hands, pleasing the great demon. She could feel him poking at her entrance, he was ready to take her but she wasn't done with him yet. He was about to thrust his hip forward but she moved before he could hit his mark, she continued to slowly place kissing on his torso till she was face to face with his member, he looked down at her curious but excited. She grabbed him in her hands and stroked him and he threw his head back, She never thought she'll do what she was about to do, she always found it weird but now she actually wants to pleasure him and see him unravel before her. She brought his tip to her lip and kissed him along with his precum, bringing fought a hiss from her mate.

She took him past the tip and more but he was too huge to go balls deep so she used her hands to pump where her mouth couldn't, he grunted trying to keep his eyes on the alluring figure bringing him such pleasure, he never once thought a females mouth could do this, Rin had been adventurous but nothing like this, 'maybe it was the era' he thought

He was getting impatient at her pace, she was trying to frustrate him, he couldn't fight the urge grab her hair and thrust his hip further. She was surprised but could control her urge to gag and allowed him control the pace while she controlled her tongue around him. He grunted, breathing harsher than before, he knew he was about to pour his load, he removed his member from her mouth abruptly. She looked at him and tried to collect her thoughts from all the lusty haze.

"...I don't mind, I could have taken it" she said knowing why he stopped

He looked at her also trying to collect his thoughts "The baby needs it more" he said pulling her into a kiss, tasting himself on her and found he loved it as he changed their position, resting her on the bed and aligning their sexes, she moaned just from the contact wanting more. "You are soaking wet, dripping!" He stated, making her blush

He finally saved her some more struggle as he impaled himself into her, digging, looking for his treasure, she was sure her moans could be heard around the castle for the second time that day. "Sesshomaru…. Ahh… Right there, p-please" He angled himself at the spot that was driving her crazy and increased his speed, in no time she was convulsing her biggest climax, the moan of his name seizing in her lungs as she shook for what felt like forever, her walls gripped him so tight he only pump one more time before spilling her seeds inside of her, the strength zapped from his limbs and he collapsed beside her.

"I love you" she said trying to calm down her breathing

"I love you too my megami"

"I'm a little bit embarrassed, everyone in the castle must have heard me" she whined covering her face in her palm.

He was confused, it was something of pride to him and if she was embarrassed by this then what about the mating ceremony.

"The mating ceremony will be the same, only we won't be behind closed doors, everybody present is to see me take you"

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head " **what**?"


	12. Chapter 12

"You're kidding right?" She asked again

"Kidding?" He repeated not used to the term

"I mean are you joking? There's no way that's happening" she clarified

Now he was truly confused, "This is not something humans do?"

"Uhh noo?! Not in this era or mine, I mean, just the thought of someone hearing me was embarrassing enough, not to talk of seeing me?! You are aware my friends will be present right? And inuyasha will be there too?!"

"This has always been the tradition, it cannot be changed or skipped, it's the essence of the ceremony"

"When you initially said they had to hear u I didn't think they had to see you too. I can't do it Sesshomaru, I'm sorry"

"So you're not going to be with me?"

"Of course I want to be with you but this ceremony, I can't let people see what isn't theirs and let my self esteem wither"

His heart tightened, she was his and nobody else had to see, it was another form of pride and he was beginning to prefer the concept "I am the lord, am I not? We will mate behind closed doors, anything to make you happy"

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I hope the other lords and guests won't be upset, although to be honest I don't care and in my era they'd call them perverts but I do care what they think of you"

"Nobody will oppose my decision, it is not directly hurting anyone"

She nodded and said "I have to meet up with Megumi, she helps me with medicinal tea and a track of the baby's progress"

"I have some meetings to attend as well...I'll meet you later on" with that they both got dressed and left for their various destination.

.

.

.

"Lady Kagome… Everything seems to be fine with both you and your pup." Megumi said bowing after touching and listening to precise parts of kagome's stomach

"Thank you Megumi… You must have been a blessing to your sister and her baby"

She gave Kagome a sad smile in return

Kagome noticed this and asked "all is well with them I hope?"

"Y-yes my lady, all is w-ell" she stuttered her answer

Kagome wasn't sold so she just said

"I'd like us to be friends so you can tell me anything okay"

"Yes lady Kagome you're very kind"

.

.

.

" you know you brought this upon yourself inuyasha" Sango said and added " it was you she always loved and cared for, apparently after a while she just had to forget you and move on so don't act like you are the victim here...She's with someone else now" even if it happened in a painful way she added in her thoughts

" you think I don't know that, Kikyo was always there for me I couldn't just abandon her, she was the first person I ever truly cared about, if not for Naraku all will be well in the world and I would have mated with kikyo, and that's why that bastard has to pay, he is the cause of all this, Kagome would have remained in her time and never ever come to this era in the first place she would have lived a normal life and remained in her own time" Inuyasha ranted

"So are you saying you never had any intention of mating with Kagome? you only see her something that should have never happened? how dare you say something like that after all she has done is fight for you and love you and that's all you could say about her, that it was a mistake that she came to this place in the first place, I'm glad she's with somebody else, you don't deserve her, I'm going to meet with her in Sesshomaru's castle to help her prepare for the mating ceremony I'll be sure leave out what you said about her beacause there's only a number of times she can forgive you"

"Gee thanks… you know what… they deserve each other" he said trying to make it seem like he wasn't affected, he knew what he had done was wrong but he had to put up the strong front to make it seem like he wasn't affected at all but deep down he was hurting real bad that he had lost his best friend, his closest friend and he if he was honest with himself his first true friend, and when the war was over he was hoping his mate as well, couldn't help but blame himself for what he had done he was just frustrated that's why he did that with kikyo, didn't mean to, she always knew how to push him, how to make him do things he didn't want to really do and at the end it ended up hurting kagome…..

He hissed and punched a tree and dry leaves raining down as he the sprang into the forest ignoring his friends and leaving them behind.

" I swear I don't know what kagome sees in him in the first place he's just so infuriating" Sango said in anger

"You must understand Inuyasha is not one to show his feelings I'm sure he regrets what he's done and he regrets that he has lost Kagome forever"

"I know and I kind of feel bad for him things might have gone differently if he'd just used his head to think for once and not just act"

They both sighed knowing everything had changed in their group now.

"You need to take care of Inuyasha I should get going if I'm to make it to the castle by tomorrow, I need to help out Kagome with the ceremony she might need a friend there, she knows nobody else in the castle"

"See you in some days time I'm sure I'll be able to drag Inuyasha, Kagome wouldn't be happy if we missed the ceremony, take care of yourself now my sweet" he raised his hand to smooch her butt but then she slapped him before he could try anything, she did smile, she kind of missed that side of him all this while

.

.

.

"I can't believe my son has picked a mate and human nonetheless this has to be the funniest joke i've heard in centuries I'll be heading to the castle sooner than expected and with surprises sesshoumaru cannot bring this kind of disgrace upon our family, That line ended with his father, i will not accept this"

" My lady but they are already mated, I believe there's nothing we can do now" Nakumi Her most trusted advisor said

"You are right they are mated but accidents happen don't they, death separates the bounds of mates. but that will only be used in dire situations I can't have my son turning on me I believe this might be a mating out of a rampage I don't see my son stooping so low to be with a human"

"You are right my lady Sesshomaru isn't one to do something this low, if indeed this is a rampage, it solves the puzzle, because he'll do anything in his power to rectify or simplify the situation, and making her comply to be willing mate will be the best way to rectify or simplify the situation"

" Prepare Nakumi, we ride at dawn… We have no time to waste mating a human comes with consequences, consequences Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to handle if he doesn't have me to help him, before he knew it he'd be having human feelings, feelings that he'd think were true but we have to tell him that they are all lies and to make him find a way to end this unfortunate mating. The feelings that comes from mating a fellow demon are different from the feelings that comes from demons mating humans. You won't find this in any history books I know this from experience, Did I ever tell you Nakumi, my sister mated a human for love and we all know where that ended, she died protecting this human from fellow humans that would kill him for mating a demon they called him a demon and they called her a bigger demon, of course they were right, she was a demon but she was a demon that fell in love with a human and that made the humans all the more angry, they tried killing her but they couldn't she was stronger than they were, she was a very feisty demon, very hard to kill and so they targeted her weak point and in the midst of her trying to protect him she fell into their trap and they both died"

"I never knew this I always thought she fell in battle, this just proves that we have to work very hard for our lord Sesshomaru, he has to see in the same light as us and understand where the story ends humans are weak and will always be weak"

.

.

.

Kagome walked through the palace halls getting acquainted with her new home as she came about a door that looked different from all others she asked the servants what was behind the door and he said it had been Lord Inutaisho's special library.

She was tempted to open the door but she'd rather not get on Sesshomaru's bad side so she decided to go see him in his own library instead, She actually just wanted to get her hands on some real history materials she had been so interested after seeing how fully stocked his library was. she didn't want to cross bounds that were meant to be crossed.

On her way there she was bombarded with two enthusiastic children hugging legs yelling Kagome at the same time. "Calm down calm down what excites you so" She said noting she sounded more like Sesshomaru, he must be rubbing off on her more than she thought.

" we were playing that new game you taught us 'tag', come play with us" Rin said

" I wish I could, not right now ok, I'm going to Sesshomaru, do you want to come with me?"

" yes yes!" Rin jumped

Kagome noticed that shippo wasn't so sold on the idea, she made a mental note to educate Shippo that Sesshomaru wasn't a bad guy.

"Alright then come along now, after we see Sesshomaru we will have dinner together" She had originally planned to stay in with Sesshomaru for some time and do some reading but now that the kids are along she will just have to chat a bit with Sesshomaru and then they will have dinner.

Ok guys and that's it for this episode I'm sorry it took ages to write this I've just had zero motivation lately to do literally anything so just bare with me guys... I will work twice as hard to have the next episode up and I'm so sorry if they are like mistakes I actually wrote this entire chapter by voice typing(To show unmotivated I am like it's really bad...very bad).

Hope you liked it and if you have any ideas to pitch in that follows with the story you can drop that in the comment section and I'm going to infuse it in the story, that's if I like it so just go wild and thank you for reading I really appreciate you all for the follows and likes...yeah I could say that actually give me some motivation to put this up thank you

….

…

…

..

.

Ok so this is just a random question not related to the story at all... I want to know if you don't mind putting that in the comment section…. Are you bothered by spoilers cuz it doesn't bother me one bit... People be like no no no no don't tell me I don't want to know... I think I actually want to know the spoilers I don't see a movie without hearing about it first I want to know about it...give me those spoilers! *laughs*

.

…*SPOILER DOWN BELOW, IF YOU DON'T MIND...KEEP SCROLLING*

.

.

.

.

…

…..

…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **.SPOILER ALERT! STOP SCROLLING**

.

.

…..

…..

…

.

.

.

.

.

….

…

 **seriously if you're still scrolling that means you are not bothered by spoilers**.

.

…

.

..

..

.

….

.

.

.

….

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler*devil's laugh*: Kagome's baby will die… no joke…


End file.
